


How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Desperate Plea, Destiny, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Season 5 ending, Soulmates, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Season 5 Painkiller, Supercorp s5, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Lena stands in her office angrily contemplating recent events when she receives a surprise visit from Eliza and Winn. They have grave news. Will Lena run to Kara’s side or will she let the darkness consume the last bit of light she has left?Prepare for the fluffiest ending in history! It ends happy. ♥️***This is a repost. ***





	How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrowsyCapricorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyCapricorn/gifts), [HedaKomWakanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaKomWakanda/gifts), [MoxainLovesNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxainLovesNox/gifts), [dnmann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnmann/gifts), [iamgoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/gifts), [Jesse2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts), [eliley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliley/gifts), [SAJJBristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAJJBristo/gifts), [Picmonster50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picmonster50/gifts), [SuperXenite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperXenite/gifts), [Lenalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalou/gifts), [Sarah+K](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sarah%2BK), [AgentReign_AvaLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentReign_AvaLance/gifts), [ArcAngeluS81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcAngeluS81/gifts), [Myshipissyncing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshipissyncing/gifts), [poupame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupame/gifts), [february28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/february28/gifts), [gaykryptonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykryptonian/gifts), [Illshipit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illshipit/gifts), [defygravity79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defygravity79/gifts), [blueclyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/gifts), [AsmodeusPoisonteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsmodeusPoisonteeth/gifts), [dm13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm13/gifts), [mcgrathedits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathedits/gifts).



The Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/terukonf/playlist/0R8MJRVuyRDoeAV8wxwrZJ?si=bTE-rmZ7RMSZWECCaNaNVA

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Lena stood at her office window staring out at the apocalyptic storm pounding National City.

Her jaw hurt from clenching and her hands were sore from balling them into fists.

The bad weather had rolled in just about the time she found out about Kara and she hadn’t seen the sun since.

Lena’s intercom buzzed.

“WHAT?”, Lena demanded uncharacteristically brusque.

“Ms. Luthor, there are two people downstairs at security who want to see you.”

“Who are they?”

“Eliza Danvers and Winn Schott.”

“What the hell are they doing here?”

Lena gritted her teeth.

“Jesus Kara. No matter how hard I try I can’t get away from you”, Lena whispered to herself.

“They say that they have to talk to you right away. It is a matter of great urgency.”

“They’re not welcome here. Have them thrown off the property at once”, Lena said sharply.

“Yes ma'am.”

Lena walked over and grabbed the picture of her and Kara that sat atop her desk. It had been laying face down, its glass shattered, ever since everything blew up. Lena picked it up and ran a finger along Kara’s smiling face. She allowed herself a brief moment of reverie. She threw it against the wall as hard as she could. The glass and frame shattered. All that remained were fragments of their happy smiles, now long gone.

“Damn it!”, Lena said grabbing her cell phone.

***

When Lena got downstairs to the lobby she saw Eliza and Winn standing just outside the doors of L-Corp getting drenched. She looked over at a security guard and snapped her fingers.

“Umbrella now.”

The security guard winced and handed her an umbrella.

She walked outside and was hit by a bracing chill and the spray of water hitting her skin.

She stormed over to Eliza and Winn.

“What the hell are you doing here? She has to know that you are not welcome here”, Lena said full of rage.

Lena looked closer at Eliza and saw her eyes were red. So were Winn’s. Eliza stepped forward and put a hand on Lena’s arm. Lena didn’t pull away.

“Lena…she’s dying”, Eliza said trying not to break down.

“What?”, Lena asked feeling shaken to her core.

“Kara is dying”, Eliza said weeping. Lena could see the tears fall from her eyes and mix with the rain drops on her face.

Lena laughed nervously.

“Oh come on. Really? She will never stop with her tricks and her games. I get it. I’m evil, she’s good. I’m so sick of this.”

“Lena, she’s telling the truth”, Winn said clearly devastated. “This isn’t a game.”

“I…I don’t understand. She’s Supergirl. She can’t be dying.”

“Eve used your krypto-darts on her. I don’t know if it’s because fifty hit her at one time or if it is something special about your home-grown kryptonite but no matter what we do she isn’t healing. We have tried the artificial sun but it’s not working. The weather here isn’t allowing her to get any of her powers back from our sun naturally and she is getting worse by the minute”, Winn said absolutely shattered.

Lena’s entire body began to quake. Her hands shook so much she dropped the umbrella. The rain pounded hard on her head and her body. She was too numb to feel it.

“This has got to be a joke or a game. This can’t be real. She’s been exposed to my kryptonite before and she was fine. This can’t be happening. The artificial sun should be working.”

Eliza picked up the umbrella and placed it back in Lena’s hand. Lena couldn’t move. Eliza grabbed her other hand and held it tight. She pleaded with Lena.

“Lena, Alex sent me. She knew you wouldn’t believe anyone else. She knew that you would know just how bad it is if she let me come. She would never put me in danger unnecessarily.”

“I…I don’t know what to say.”

“Just listen. Kara can barely speak but she just keeps asking for you”, Eliza said. “Lena, Kara has been in love with you for so long. She has had a hard time admitting it to herself and she only just recently admitted it to me and Alex. She just wants to see you Lena. I know your anger has overwhelmed you. I know what the two of you have been through but she only wants one thing before she…”, Eliza said before she broke down unable to continue.

“I am so sorry”, Lena said breaking down. She was soaked from head to toe. Her eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears. She looked pathetic. She buried her face in her hands. “Oh God…what did I do?”

“Will you come? She doesn’t have a lot of time”, Winn said tearing up. Everyone else is saying goodbye.”

Lena couldn’t even speak. She just nodded her head in agreement.

***

When Lena walked into the DEO she was shocked to see the entire place was empty. She followed Eliza and Winn as they lead the way to Kara’s hospital bed. Lena’s heart broke into a million pieces when she saw every employee of the DEO standing vigil outside of the medical unit. Eliza took Lena’s hand and guided her to Kara’s side. The room was filled with every single person in Kara’s life that loved her. Clark, Lois, J’Onn, Alex, Sam, Ruby, James, Kelly, Cat, Nia, Brainy, Eliza and Winn all stood completely devastated and weeping. They held onto each other like mourners at a graveside.

Kara laid in the hospital bed, a shell of her former self. Her skin glowed green and her vitals were weaker than Lena could have ever imagined. Kara looked like she had lost every ounce of energy and vitality. She was a husk.

Lena looked around the room and expected to see looks of hate but everyone just gave her a sad smile. Lena turned around and took Kara’s hand. She moved her other hand to her cheek and caressed it gently. Tears fell from her eyes as she leaned over and kissed Kara’s forehead.

Kara’s eyes opened. Lena started to sob when she realized her eyes were gray and no longer the bright blue she fell in love with.

“You’re here”, Kara said with a little smile. “Am I hallucinating again?”

“No Kara. I’m here. I’m right here. Kara, I am so sorry. I am so so sorry”, Lena said sobbing uncontrollably.

Kara gave her a little smile.

“You don’t ever have to say sorry to me Lena. I’m sorry. This is all my fault”, Kara said tearing up.

“This is NOT your fault Kara. It was my stupid anger that did this to you.”

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand with the little strength she had left and gave her a sweet smile.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold on Lena. I just needed to tell you how much I love you”, Kara whispered softly.

Kara looked over at Alex who gave her a tearful smile and a nod.

“Okay, I need to tell you I’m in love with you and I have been for so long. I have loved you with all of my heart as long as I can remember. I guess I didn’t know how much until you walked out of my life. I missed you so much I felt like I was dying inside. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t move. I was just frozen in place. Alex told me you don’t miss a friend like that.”

Lena sobbed uncontrollably. Kara continued.

“I remember the first time we met like it was yesterday. Clark and I walked into your office and you were perfect. I can remember every time I made you smile. Your smile was my light, my hope for better things. I remember every time I supported you without question because my heart loved you too much to not stand by your side”, Kara said breaking down.

Lena leaned down and grabbed Kara’s face with both of her hands and pressed her forehead to Kara’s. She wept uncontrollably.

“I’m so in love with you Kara. There’s no other explanation for why this hurt so bad. Alex is right. No one reacts this way over a friend. I am so totally, hopelessly in love with you”, Lena said with a sad smile.

“Thank you for coming”, Kara said in a pathetic whisper. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s and kissed her passionately. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her back with all of the energy she had left in her body. Kara pulled at Lena’s arm. Lena laid down on the edge of the hospital bed and pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek as she continued to weep. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her lips softly.

“What the?”, Alex said confused.

“What is it Alex?”, Eliza asked concerned.

“Look at Kar’s vitals”, Alex said moving closer.

All of the occupants of the room moved closer to the monitor.

“Oh my God…”, Alex said covering her mouth. “Look at this Brainy.”

Brainy moved forward.

“It appears her condition is improving. Yes. Look…her blood pressure, her heart rate, everything is normalizing.”

Lena looked at Kara and her skin started to regain it’s color and look less green.

“Look at her skin”, Lena said. Everyone watched as Kara started to heal right before their eyes. All of them wept but this time they were tears of joy. Alex wrapped her arms around Eliza and hugged her. Everyone in the room found someone to hug. They were all overjoyed.

Kara smiled at Lena. She caressed her cheek and kissed her tenderly.

Alex cleared her throat. It suddenly became apparent to the room full of people that they might need some privacy.

“Umm…why don’t we all give you two some time together. I think an audience of sixty people might be a bit much and your vitals are improving rapidly. Lena, call me if anything changes.”

Lena grinned. It was her beautiful sweet smile that Kara loved so much.

“I will. Thanks Alex.”

The room cleared and Kara pulled Lena closer. She was strong enough to move to her side so Lena could lay closer to her.

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me Lena”, Kara said with love in her eyes.

“How can you possibly say that after everything we have been through? I was so horrible to you. I let the anger get a hold of me and got involved with Leviathan. There is no way I’m the best thing that ever happened to you. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve your love”, Lena said averting her eyes.

Kara moved a hand to her head and smoothed out her hair. She gently moved Lena’s chin so she could look at her.

“Every time you said something or did something to hurt me I felt like I deserved it. I hurt you so bad and I took all of the pain gladly. I would have done anything that would make you feel better. Even if you needed to take it out on me.”

“You didn’t deserve anything I did to you Kara. I hate that you lied but you have always been there for me. I guess I should have known my feelings were more than friendship. When I found out James was Guardian I was annoyed. I was hurt but it dissipated so quickly it was barely a thought. When I found out about you, something in me broke. My whole world fell apart and every nerve in my body fired off in the worst way. It was like I caught fire. That passion, that fire is just something I have never felt for another human being, especially not James. I love you so much I exploded. I am so sorry about all of this Kara. I love you so much.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena. She rubbed her cheek and gave her a loving smile.

“We are going to get through this Lena”, Kara said confidently.

“How? I have done so much damage. All of the people that were in this room must hate me.”

“None of them hate you.”

“But why?”

“Because I love you. All of them thought there was no way you would come to me but you did. You came home to me. That is all that matters in the world. They all saw you shed the last of your darkness and come back into the light.”

“Thanks to you. You always bring me back to the light. Your love can get me through anything. I am so sorry I lost track of that.”

“Lena, you brought me back to life with your love. If this was a contest, you’d win”, Kara said with an adorable snort.

“You must be feeling better”, Lena said with a happy smile.”

Lena looked over at Kara’s vitals.

She looked at Kara and beamed.

“You’re eyes, your beautiful eyes are coming back. They are so blue and so beautiful. There’s my love. There’s my Kara.”

“I missed your eyes and that smile. I love that sweet smile.”

“You’re looking better but how are you feeling?”

“A little tired.”

“I should let you get some rest”, Lena said rubbing her cheek against Kara’s.

“Will you stay with me? I’ve been without you for so long, I just want to hold you and kiss your lips until I fall asleep.”

“Of course I’ll stay. There is nowhere in the universe I would rather be.”

Lena kissed Kara with all of the love and passion in her heart. Kara kissed her back and closed her eyes. Lena held Kara close and pressed her cheek to Kara’s softly. They fell fast asleep.

***

A couple days later Kara was fully recovered and everyone was confident she had enough rest. She showered and put on her own clothes. She folded the hospital gown and laid it on top of the hospital bed.

Lena walked in holding a ridiculously large bunch of red roses. She gave Kara a warm smile.

“Hi beautiful”, Lena said cheerfully.

Kara walked over to Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist. She pressed her lips to Lena’s and kissed her with all of the love in heart. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her back passionately. She pulled back and smiled.

“For the patient”, Lena said handing Kara the roses.

Kara took them and kissed Lena playfully on the nose.

“They’re gorgeous Lena. Thank you. You didn’t have to get me flowers. You’re already taking me home.”

“More like taking you in.”

“What do you mean? Oh God…did Leviathan blow up my apartment? I swear, I can’t have nice things.”

“No, thankfully. A pipe burst in your building and I thought it might be nice for us to spend some uninterrupted time together. Alex and Eliza agreed. I have no idea how they are being so kind.”

“They love you despite everything that happened. You’re my soulmate. They’d better love”, Kara said with a tough little smile.

Kara put the flowers down on the tray table and grabbed Lena close. She pressed a hand to her cheek and beamed.

“This is all I want. I could live here forever.”

“Listen Kara, I spoke to Alex. I told her I will do everything I can to help you and the DEO bring down Leviathan. We will get all of my weapons back and destroy them once and for all. I will help Winn and Brainy perfect the krypto-protection armor just in case. I am going to make this right.”

“WE are going to make this right together”, Kara said giving Lena a special smile that was hers and hers alone.

“I still can’t believe you weren’t healing from my kryptonite and then suddenly recovered.”

“Alex and Kelly think they figured that out.”

“What was it.”

“Alex said she thinks that I wasn’t healing because I didn’t want to. She said the prospect of losing you had made all of my hope go away. Kelly said that I was literally dying of a broken heart. When you came to me, my body was willing to fight because my heart started to beat again. My hope was restored and that was enough to bring me back.”

“Well then, I guess that means I can never leave your side again. You know…just to keep you healthy”, Lena said with a little chuckle.

“I love hearing you laugh. It is such a wonderful sound.”

“Oh God, I have been such a bitch to everyone. I am going to have to give all of my employees bonuses for not quitting or planning a mutiny. I need to pay the bitch tax. Pity I can’t pay you a bitch tax.”

“I’d settle for potstickers”, Kara said cheerfully.

“Deal”, Lena said with her signature grin. Kara knew that grin was hers. It was that same, warm flirty smile that made her fall in love with Kara.

Kara looked deep into Lena’s eyes and smiled dreamily.

“Penny for your thoughts?”, Lena asked.

“I’m sorry. This is just going to take me some time.”

“What is that?”

“Wrapping my head around the fact that you’re mine. You’re really mine?”

“Mind, body and soul. My heart has always been yours. Now you get the whole package”, Lena said with a sparkle in her eyes.

“I’ll take that”, Kara said playfully.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

Kara went to reach for her roses and suddenly all of the lights in the DEO shut off. A loud beeping noise started blaring through the building. Emergency lights flashed. Alex ran into the room holding a rifle.

“What’s wrong Alex?”, Kara asked.

“I don’t know. The whole building just went into full lockdown procedures. Come on you two. We are going to need some help before you guys go play house”, Alex said with a little smile.

“It’s always something. They better not mess with my woman”, Lena said.

Kara turned to Lena and beamed.

“Same problems, different day”, Kara said with a smile. “You love me. If I have you I can fight anything. Come on. Let’s go figure out who hates us today”, Kara said with a big grin. She put a hand out to Lena and the three of them headed off to protect the world from the next impending disaster.


End file.
